Problem: Simplify the expression. $-x(3x+6)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-x}$ $ = ({-x} \times 3x) + ({-x} \times 6)$ $ = (-3x^{2}) + (-6x)$ $ = -3x^{2} - 6x$